BandAid
by MonkeyGirlxoxo
Summary: Sora cut himself, and Kairi helps him put on a band-aid. -oneshot- SoKai


**Well, I'm back :P **

**And here's a special oneshot. **

**Happy New Year everyone! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

_**Band-Aid**_

_**By: MonkeyGirlxoxo**_

* * *

I tapped my fingers against the wooden surface of my desk again and again as my teacher continued to speak at the front of the classroom. I had blocked Ms. Lockhart out already, but I kept my eyes on her so that she would be under the impression I was focused on the work. However, as I watched her walk around the front of the room nothing came out of her moving mouth.

I let out a low sigh and shifted my blue eyes away from my teacher, letting them wander the classroom. My eyes landed on my friend Hayner, and I fought back a smile. He wasn't listening to what our teacher was talking about either, and I knew this because he was currently trying to balance his pencil on his nose. The small writing tool wobbled as it was unbalanced, and before he could catch it the pencil fell from Hayner's nose to the floor. I turned back to look at Ms. Lockhart, wondering if she heard the pencil fall, and sure enough she was looking at Hayner with a curious expression.

"Hayner," She started with her usual gentle tone, "Are you paying attention?"

"Of course, Ms. Lockhart." Hayner replied quickly with a nod of his head. He bent down and picked up his pencil before he smiled at our teacher.

"Good," She said with a warm smile, "I hope that means you'll be getting a good mark on the quiz tomorrow."

Hayner's eyes widened, "Quiz?"

Some giggles were heard from around the class and Ms. Lockhart let out a small chuckle of her own. "There's no quiz tomorrow Hayner, I'm just kidding."

Before Hayner could reply the bell rang, and everyone started to gather their belongings getting ready to head to their next class for the day.

"Next time pay a little more attention okay Hayner?" Ms. Lockhart said as she started to erase the chalkboard.

I saw Hayner nod from the corner of my eye. "Yes Ms. Lockhart."

"That goes for you too Kairi." Our teacher said as she turned around to face me.

I smiled at her and then slung my bag over my shoulder. "Yes Ms. Lockhart. Sorry about today."

"Alight then." She replied with a smile of her own.

I smiled one more time and then walked out of the classroom. I was relived to be out of there, Math was never my forte. I turned the corner, pushing through the crowds and quickened my pace. My next class was art, my favourite subject, and I didn't want to be late. I turned another corner and then I walked into my art classroom. I slipped into my seat, placing my bag on the ground next to me and then looked up at all of my friends. In art class all of the desks were positioned in groups; that was one of the many reasons why I liked this class.

I had three of my best friends in this class Roxas, Naminé and Sora. Naminé sat next to me, and the two boys sat across from us. The three of my friends were already having a conversation, and so I started to listen, waiting for when I should join in.

"Sora, I still don't understand why you would do that." Roxas said with a shake of his head.

I looked over at Sora, waiting for a reply. Just looking at him made gave me butterflies. The brunette and I had been dating for about four months now. Our group of four was actually made up of two couples as Roxas and Naminé had been going out for the last seven months as well.

"I have to agree with Roxas, Sora." Naminé said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "It makes no sense."

"Seriously guys!" Sora said in frustration. Her right hand was currently holding his left, as if he was hurt. "Now isn't really the time to give me life lessons. I just need some help, alright?"

"What's wrong?" I questioned as I leaned towards him in my seat.

"Kairi." Sora said with a smile as his eyes met mine. "I didn't even know you were here."

"Gee, don't I feel special." I said with a sarcastic tone. "What's going on?" I asked again.

"Sora here cut himself last period in Tech class." Roxas explained.

I looked over at the brunette across the table in confusion. "Don't you use computers in Tech?" I wasn't sure how anyone could cut themselves with a computer, even someone as spaced out as Sora.

"We were using exacto knives." Sora explained, "My knife slipped and I cut myself on my finger."

"Did you get a band-aid?" I asked. I had to admit; I was a bit concerned, exacto knives were really sharp, they could easily cut off a piece of your finger with the right amount of pressure.

"Yeah, I washed it out and got a band-aid from the office." Sora replied with a nod of his head.

I felt myself relax a bit and I eased back in my chair, "So then what's the big problem?" I asked looking around the table.

Roxas and Naminé tried not to meet my eyes, and both of them turned to Sora; their way of telling him to answer my question.

"Well, I thought that my finger would be okay by now." Sora started to explain, "And so I took the band-aid off."

"Sora!" I said as I leaned forward in my seat again. I wanted to tell him how stupid that idea was, but I really didn't want to make him feel any worse right now. I sighed, "How bad is it?"

I brought my left hand up to cover some of my eyes, I hated blood. The scent and the sight completely freaked me out, but my friend was hurt; I had to try and help.

"Kai, you don't like blood." Sora said in a soft voice, "This will just gross you out."

"I know it will." I answered, "That's why I'm blocking my eyes. This way I don't have to see everything."

Sora nodded from across the table, "I understand.

"Sora, just show me how bad it is." I said again.

My boyfriend sighed and then removed his right hand from his left. I could see the red liquid already, and I gritted my teeth from the sight. The whole top half of Sora's finger was covered in blood.

"It wasn't that bad before!" Roxas said in surprise. The blond was observing Sora's cut finger as well, and from the look on his face I could tell he was worried. He hated seeing his friends hurt.

"It probably started to bleed faster because Sora was continuously squeezing his finger." Naminé stated. She was also watching Sora's finger through the spaces in her fingers. Just like me, blood grossed her out.

"Well, where's Ms. Gainsborough?" I asked my friends as I started to look around the art classroom for our teacher.

"Did you call me, Kairi?" A warm voice called from behind me.

I turned around and sure enough our teacher was standing there. She was in her pink dress, and as always her brown hair was tied in a long braid down her back with a pink ribbon.

"Ms. Gainsborough, Sora hurt himself." Roxas said from the other side of the table.

"Oh my." Our teacher said as she walked around our group to stand by Sora. "How did this happen?"

"I was using an exacto knife in Tech class." Sora explained.

"I see." Ms. Gainsborough said with a small nod of her head. "Sora, come with me. We'll go and wash it out again so the cut can't get infected and then we'll go to the office to get a band-aid."

Sora nodded and then he got out of his seat. He followed our teacher out the classroom door, and then our table went quiet.

"Do you guys know what we're supposed to be working on?" I asked the two blondes at the table.

Naminé smiled, "We're supposed to be working on our culminating units remember?"

"Right." I said with a slow nod, "God, I always forget that." I bent down to open my bag and pulled out my sketchbook. In a matter of five minutes I had y pencil out and I was drawing some ideas for my project.

Another ten minutes passed, and Ms. Gainsborough and Sora walked back into the classroom. Sora's footsteps made me look up from my work, and I smiled at him as he sat down in his seat.

"I got a band-aid!" Sora said proudly. He waved it around over his head, a huge grin on his face.

"Good." Roxas said, "Now just hurry up and put it on."

Sora started to open the packaging, but stopped and placed the band-aid down on his desk.

"What is it?" Naminé questioned the brunette across the table.

"I dunno how to put a band-aid on my finger." Sora mumbled.

"What?" Roxas and Naminé cried in unison.

"Sora, that's pathetic." Roxas stated with a shake of his head.

"Guys, leave him alone." I said getting up from my seat. I walked towards Sora's desk and picked the bandage up in my hands. I removed the last piece of the packaging, and then I leaned over Sora, my red hair falling in front my face. "Where's the cut Sora?" I asked in a softer tone.

"Right here." Sora said pointing to the top of his index finger. He moved his head closer to mine, and I could feel myself start to blush.

"Alright." I mumbled, and I placed the band-aid around his injury.

I was about to pull away, but Sora grabbed my wrist. "Wait."

"What is it?" I asked in confusion.

"You gotta kiss it and make it better." He said with a smile.

My lips turned up in a grin of my own and I bent down and placed my lips on the side of his finger.

"And one more place." Sora said.

"Where's that?" I asked him.

"Right here." Sora said cheerfully pointing to his mouth.

I giggled and then moved my face closer to Sora's until our lips met. I heard Roxas let out a low sigh, probably rolling his eyes, and Naminé giggle. She was a sucker for romance. When we separated I went back to my seat and sat down, my pencil already in my hand.

"Hey Kai," My boyfriend called me from across the table.

"Yeah?" I said looking up from my paper.

"If I cut myself more, would I get more kisses?"

* * *

**So, this was just a small idea I really I wanted to write about. :) I hope you guys liked the story.**

**Also, this oneshot is kinda my special way of saying I'm back. :) I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry about that. **

**So please guys, tell me what you think of this in a review! :D **


End file.
